marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Factor Vol 3 25
(Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = David Finch | CoverArtist2 = Danny Miki | CoverArtist3 = Frank D'Armata | Quotation = They also serve who stand and wait. And when your time comes...you may well wish it hadn't. | Speaker = Cyclops | StoryTitle1 = Messiah Complex: Chapter Three | Synopsis1 = In Chelsea, New York, Wolfsbane attacks a group of Purifiers hiding in a church. The fight spills outside where she attacks a passing pedestrian. However, the pedestrian pulls a gun and shoots her several times. A pick-up truck drives up and Wolfsbane dives into the bed while it drives away, escaping. The pedestrian claims he was looking for the purifiers in order to join up, so the Purifiers accept him. The pedestrian is really depowered mutant Rictor, pretending to be a mutant-hater so he can infiltrate the Purifiers on behalf of the X-Men. Away from the scene, the driver of the truck is revealed to be Siryn and the bullet wound Rahne received where merely squibs filled with fake blood. Back at the X-Men's base, X-23 and Rockslide ask to speak to Cyclops. Multiple Man and Layla Miller arrive at Forge's Aerie in Dallas Texas. Forge tells Jamie that he's built a time machine and he wants Jamie to investigate two possible future timelines that demonstrated a mutant presence. At the Sacred Heart Hospital in Santa Cruz, an emergency patient is wheeled into the emergency room. It's Wolverine and he's looking for Amelia Voght, a former member of the Acolytes. She turns into a mist and escapes into a vent. Exiting the hospital, she's stopped by Storms control over the wind. Storm and Nightcrawler question Amelia about the location of the Marauders, former allies of the Acolytes. She agrees to give up their whereabouts. Back at Forge's Aerie, Forge has outlined a plan to send two of Jamie's dupes into the future. Jamie warns Forge about the dupes unpredictable nature, but generates them anyway. Just at the moment the second dupe is being sent to the future, Layla Miller jumps on the time machine and goes with him to the future. Jamie urges Forge to reverse the time machine, but he can't; the trips were one way. The dupes each received psychic messages telling them to kill themselves after gathering the information, thereby transferring the knowledge back to the original Jamie's mind. Just as Jamie is about to punch Forge in the face, Jamie's eyes roll up and he passes out. At the X-mansion, Surge, Rockslide, Hellion, X-23, and Mercury question Cyclops on when they can't get involved in the mission. Scott says they have a part to play, but only when and where he says. Back with the Purifiers' base, Rictor is scanned for mutant DNA. Since he was depowered on M-Day, he registers as negative. After Rictor passes, the Purifiers reveal the extent of their resources by showing him their massive weapons arsenal. | Writer1_1 = Peter David | Penciler1_1 = Scot Eaton | Inker1_1 = John Dell | Colourist1_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** * ** *** * ** Santa Cruz *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = This issue is a tie-in to the Messiah Complex storyline. As such, the synopsis may not make sense with either the previous or subsequent issue, but could instead require knowledge of the other titles in the same crossover event. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.marvel.com/catalog/?id=7595 }}